Insanity
by sano0
Summary: Hana can't take it. She's gone insane. When Jacques is taken from her, who knows how she'll react. Rated T for light swearing in chapter 3.
1. A Loss

**I keep cutting back to word for word what it says in the game. Mostly because I don't trust myself well enough to add in every detail that's needed. If enough people ask, I'll try and rewrite it.**

* * *

I woke up to an incessant pounding on the door... and in my head.

"Ugh, God..." I glanced at my clock. 2:12 in the afternoon? What the hell was anyone doing in the dorms at this hour?

"HANA. OPEN THE DOOR.", Jon yelled from the other side of my door.

"Jon?!" I said. My heart jumped. I looked at Jacques, who sat perched next to me on his special silk pillow.

"So you are in there. Let me in. Immediately." I sat up, but made no move to open the door.

"What's wrong? You sound so angry." I asked.

"I sound angry, do I?" Loud laughter seeped from under the cracks. "I SOUND ANGRY, DO I? GOOD!" Jon shouted. A feeling of horror spread through my stomach, without me fully comprehending the source. "If you don't open this door, we'll beat the thing down.", he continued. "I want Jacques back. NOW."

"NO! NO, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HIM! HE'S HAPPY HERE WITH ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"YOU REPROGRAMMED HIM!" Jon roared through the door, and there was a heavy thud. He wasn't actually going to break the door down, was he?

I grabbed Jacques and paced through my room wildly. I couldn't throw him under the bed. I couldn't hide, not in the closet or behind the door or under my desk. What could I do? Where could I go?

My eyes fell on the window, and I flung it open. Jon had finally broken down the door and he and PBG rushed into the room. I could see the rest of Normal Boots behind them.

"Hana! GRAB HER!" yelled Jon. I was kneeling out the window.

 **"DON'T TOUCH ME OR I'LL JUMP!"** I was still cradling Jacques in my hands, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"No..." Jon said as if he could deny it. In fact, it actually seemed I had caught him off guard. He took a step towards me, and I leaned further out. I could feel my balance starting to slip.

"I WILL! I WILL!" I screamed.

Jon reached an arm out in my direction. "You won't-" I cut him off by leaning even further out. If it was possible for me to glare at him any harder, I did. I heard movement as he took another step closer. Did he think I was joking? Or did he just not care if I lived?

I'd had it with him.

Protecting Jacques, I closed my eyes, leaned back, and began to fall. I heard gasps and a quick "No!" from the room, and just like that, I stopped. Someone had grabbed me.

I looked furiously up at my feet to see Mai's hand around my ankle.

 **"NO!"** I shrieked at her. I tried pulling and clawing her hand from my leg. but it was no use. Volleyball really _did_ make her strong. All I could do was wait for her to pull me up.

"Why did you do that?!" I said, hostility in my voice. Hot tears stung my eyes.

"Hana...-"

In that moment, hands gripped me tightly. The world spun around me, and suddenly I was on the floor, Paul's arms around my waist. **"NO! LET ME GO!"** I flailed and kicked and hissed, fighting like a maniac, clawing with my one free hand.

Jared grabbed one of my arms, PBG and Satch a leg each.

 **"NO!"**

Jon leaned over me try to get Jacques out of my hand, and I spat in his face.

"GOOD GOD!" He yelled.

Shane put his hands over my face, and I saw only darkness. He left just enough space over my mouth and nose for me to breathe, muffling my screams.

I felt Jacques pulling away from my hand, and I held on as tightly as I dared, not wanting to hurt him. But then, with a final yank, he was gone. I tried to scream, but it just came out as a muffled mess.

"MRRRRRAAGPPHPHH!"

I screamed, I screamed, and screamed, and screamed, but there was nothing I could do. I heard footsteps head toward the doorway, then out the door, then down the hall.  
The last thing I heard was Jacques' voice.

 _"Hana? Where are you?_

Then, darkness.

* * *

 **How's that for a first story? You guys help with the rating. Tell me any mistakes (if any), too, because my spacebar is acting up and I'm not one for proofreading. I might get another chapter out today, probably not though. Can't wait till summer so I can write without going to school.  
G'night everyone.  
...Once I get tired from writing...**


	2. Can't Take It

**Yes, it starts word for word again. Sorry. This is the last it'll go word for word. I was thinking about it for a tiny amount of the next chapter (I already have the story written out in my journal), but decided against it.  
This chapter does have very minor violence. Just to put that out there.**

* * *

I flew up into a sitting position, barely registering where I was. Something had happened. Something was wrong.

The door was almost hanging off its hinges...  
The window was open...  
The clock read 2:48...  
And Jacques was gone.

Instantly, I was on my feet, flying across campus. I pounded on Jon's door, incessantly at first, but growing weaker over time. Sobs filled my throat.

"Jacques... please, no..." I choked out. Then, the door opened. PBG stared at me, solemn. Then, he let me in.

Jon sat on his bed, a buzzing Jacques in his arms.

"Jacques... are you okay? Please, say something to me!" I cried, a bit calmer than before after seeing Jacques.

He turned to look at me. His eyes flashed once. He remembered me! He wiggled out of Jon's grasp and crawled to the end of his knee, fluttering his wings. I held my arm out.  
I knew it.  
I knew he'd always love me.

 _"Get away from me you disgusting creature."_

"Wh-what?"

"He remembers what you did" said Jon, anger in his eyes.

"Wh-what did I do? I d-didn't do anything." I stuttered out.

 _"You took away my free will. You destroyed my autonomy. Only the sickest of humans would do that to another creature. No- that's hardly even human."_ Jacques' familiar robotic voice said.

"Jacques... but all the time we spent together... you said you cared about me!" I was seriously starting to lose it.

 _"I do not._ "

That was it.  
That did it.  
I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hana, are you okay?" PBG said from across the room. "You're... shaking."

"N-n...n..." I tried to say, but my brain completely shut down.  
I turned around and smashed my head into the corner of the bedpost. And this was not one of my normal weak hits. This was a force of nature. This was more than the strength of everyone in the room combined.

I felt my forehead gash and heard a very small _Crrrack!_ from my skull. My thoughts raced as blood poured from my head.

Just before I passed out, my thoughts seemed to settle on one thing:

 ** _Mai can't catch me now._**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember to review!**


	3. Mai

**This chapter is fully original. Don't worry. A few swears in this chapter. (Y** **ay, now I have a reason to rate it T besides a gut feeling)**

* * *

 _ **Mai's POV**_

I quickly walked into the classroom and scanned for PBG. I hadn't seen Hana for weeks and last time I saw her, she had darted out of our room, presumably to get Jacques back. Seeing as Jon... wasn't quite the best option, I decided to ask his roommate, PBG.

Walking up to him, I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"PBG?" his face was still giddy from the conversation he was just having with his friends. I'm shit at small talk, so I decided to skip straight to my question.

"What happened to Hana? She ran to your dorm, right?" PBG's face immediately when I said her name. I started to get a bit worried. A few seats away, Jon's face changed to a mix of anger... and sadness? What the hell had happened to make _Jon_ sad about _Hana?!_

"Um... I-I'll tell you... after class..."

I trudged back to my desk, sitting down just as the bell rang for class to start. I couldn't focus on anything, though. All I could think about was

 _Where is Hana?_

* * *

After a painfully long class, the lunch bell rang and I walked to PBG's desk. We started walking around campus for about ten minutes before PBG looked around to see no one was there, and began.

"W-well... Sh-she..." his voice wavered and soon gave out. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and started again, more calmly, but still clearly devastated.

"She... was knocking on our door, and I let her in..." Tears stung his eyes. "She started talking to Jacques, but... he hated her, so... s-she..." The tears now started rolling down his face.  
"She... turned around... and smashed her head into the corner of the bedpost." And that's when he caved. He started sobbing, while I was there, shaking, as everything started to make sense in my head.

Hana...  
was...  
gone.

I never got to apologize.  
I never got to say goodbye.  
I never got to help her.  
I... never let her recover from her old school.

Was she truly not with us? I had to ask. I couldn't just stand there...

"So did she... How hard was she hit?"

PBG stared at me with red, swollen eyes.

"She cracked her skull. Besides, she had already bled out by the time we got Mr. McPasta there..."

My head hurt.  
My knees were to weak to stand on.  
My heart was racing.

I was having a panic attack.

She never had the chance to be my friend. She was mean to me once or twice, so I instantly was mean to her... _always.  
_ She wanted here to be an escape from her old school... _but was it?  
_ Had I done her any good? Did I cause this?

...

 ** _Did I help cause this?_**

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took longer than the others. I was busier than usual, so I couldn't write for as much time than before. I'll try to get a new chapter today or tomorrow.  
** **I probably said last chapter that there would only be a total 3 chapters, but I have a new idea. I'll do more chapterslike this, but with everyone's reaction to Hana's death. Normal Boots, and maybe Hidden Block if I'm able.  
Sorry again for the delayed chapter.**


	4. Update - New chapter soon

**Yes, this is an update chapter. Sorry if I got your hopes up, but I'm currently visiting my grandparents, so I have no time to write. I will be back home in a few days though, and I will try my very hardest to get you guys a new chapter then.**


End file.
